Mazoku Revealed
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: a peek in the lives of the three remaining mazoku generals through their respective diaries... what if each of them commits the most grievous sin for any mazoku... falling in LOVE... i know it's kinda twisted but it's ME you're talking about... r&r! ^ ^


STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

_Slayers _still doesn't belong to me and the last thing I want is to be charged  with copyright infringement by claiming otherwise. I, in no way, gain no material profit from writing this story and I'm quite broke at the moment so I cannot afford a lawsuit.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I was just fooling around, waiting for the damn server to connect when I thought this up almost randomly. I was just writing this as a sort-of exercise for my overstrained brain after writing serious chapters for various fanfics. I didn't really intend to post this up but when I read it over, it sounded… well, quite acceptable. Gomen if I may be hinting at a Dolphin-Dynast-Zelas triangle all too much. It's just my romantic little self getting the better of me. And there goes the theory that mazoku can't love!

Oh well, this fic is quite shallow, a far cry from my usual writing style, but tell me what you think. Who know, it may even become a series

MAZOKU REVEALED 

By: Ryuuen

Dear Diary,

I feel really lonely today. Lord Shabby's gone so that means my siblings and I need to split up to guard the you-know-what. I guess I'll never be seeing them again any time soon though I wouldn't mind not seeing Gaav or the Hellmaster for eternity coz they don't pay that much attention to me anyway. Zelas seems to hate me but I haven't figured out why. Dynast says she's just jealous of my powers coz I can look into the future and she can't. I don't really know what she wants to know about the future and why she wishes to have my power but Lord Shabby strictly told me NOT to tell anyone besides him about my visions. If it would have made Zelas like me or at least, not hate me, then I'd be willing to tell her all that she wants to know but that would mean disobeying Lord Shabby's orders and I don't want to do that, do I? Funny how much I mind what my siblings think of me. I'm not supposed to feel any emotion, or at least, anything but negative emotion, but I just don't know. Dynast says I'm special and that Lord Shabby took the most time creating me. I'm not as strong as my siblings though, only slightly more powerful than Zelas, but she'd kill me if I said that to her face so I just don't. I wonder what made me so special. Oh by the way, I've been assigned to guard the barrier over the Demon Sea but, though it is quite fun to torture some unwary sailors occasionally, it could get kinda redundant sometimes. It's boring having to talk with nothing but jellyfish and gold fish and sharks… and well, basically all kinds of fish. I wish Dynast were here. He's the only one who talks… as in _really _talks to me. The others would only talk to me when Lord Shabby asked them to or when they felt they were obliged to. Zelas is much worse coz she only talks to me to taunt me. I try to be patient with her coz she's younger than me after all but there was one time when I really got pissed off and screamed at her. She never talked to me after that. Like I said, only Dynast _really _talks to me… well, if monosyllabic responses and occasional five-word sentences qualify as a conversation. Come to think of it, Dynast doesn't really do much talking when we're together… I do. He just sort of sits there and listens. I dunno. I just feel so attached to him. That's why I miss him so much. I wish he'd drop by tomorrow for some tea. I'd like to show him my pet octopus… pretty handy for torturing unsuspecting mortals or Mazoku even, if I may say so myself…

Oh well, it has been a rather tiring day so I guess I'd better go to sleep. I've nothing left to do. I dunno why the others don't seem to sleep at all. I know we don't need to but it doesn't mean we can't. It's quite fun actually, this sleeping thing, especially when you dream. I dream of lots of stuff. Some are nice, not the sickly kind of nice, but some are awfully scary even for me. And there was also a time when I woke up feeling as though my head was gonna burst from a very weird dream that I couldn't remember. Lord Shabby told me to inform him if I had any peculiar dream. I have no idea how I'm gonna do that now that he's… well, you know. I guess I'd just have to keep it to myself… or I may tell Phibby. He's our sorta leader even if his human form is that of a ten-year-old child. Dynast would fit the role more appropriately, though. I wonder what Lord Shabby was thinking when he assigned Phibby to be our leader. I'll never really understand our creator.

That's it. I'm going to bed now. My general and priest could wait. I have no need for them, unlike Zelas who set out working on hers even before Lord Shabby died. I just hope that tomorrow, something else would happen. It gets too boring around here. And I think I must seriously consider inviting Dynast over for tea…

Yours,

Dolphin

So, what did you think? Crappy, ain't it? Don't tell me I didn't warn you… Anyway, I'd really appreciate some of your reviews. Reviews are the only things that keep me going… Oh, and up next, a peek at Zelas' diary at the exact same moment… This is turning out to be a lot of fun! .:giggles:.


End file.
